In modern society, people are using devices (e.g., mobile electronic devices) increasingly more in their everyday lives. For instance, people often carry devices with which they can discover information (e.g., using a digital personal assistant), perform work, and communicate with friends, coworkers, and family members. A conventional device typically has a single screen region on which information is displayed to a user of the device. Displaying all relevant information on a single screen region may cause the information to appear quite cluttered. For instance, some information may be overshadowed by other information. Accordingly, some information may be overlooked by a user of the device.
Moreover, it may be desirable for a user of the device to access information regarding multiple applications simultaneously. However, a conventional device typically displays information regarding one application at a time. Furthermore, it may be desirable for a user of the device to be able to provide input regarding applications in addition to an application with which the user is interacting on the screen region. However, a conventional device typically allows a user to provide input regarding a single application with which the user is interacting on the screen region of the device.
Devices have been developed that include an edge screen, which typically is located along a side edge of the device (i.e., perpendicular to the primary screen region of the device). However, such devices typically have a single state, which may limit utility of the edge screen.